Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power apparatus and more particularly, to a multiport power transmission apparatus.
Description of Related Art
In modem life, the usage of electrical appliances is quite popular, and people's demands on electrical appliances have been increased day by day. Many families or offices purchase power extension cords for extending the use of electrical appliances, and some of them even choose smart power extension cords for both energy saving and electrical safety. A smart power extension cord common has smart switches. The smart switches when being overused or overloaded can be automatically powered off or be controlled for conduction switching.
Generally, the smart extension cord has many more components than an ordinary power extension cord. Thus, the layout design of a PBC of the smart power extension cord has higher difficulty. The smart power extension cord usually has to detect load power values on its sockets, so as to protect the internal components of the smart power extension cord when the sockets are overloaded. A larger space and area have to be reserved on the PCB of the smart power extension cord for wiring a live line, a neutral line and a ground line, and thus, during the aforementioned components are laid out, traces between certain components have to cross the live line or the neutral line. Besides, a large current flowing through the live line the neutral line and heat generated thereby may cause interference to the signals on traces between the components. On the other hand, the live line and the neutral line are wired by being directly soldered on the surface of the PCB using molten tin. Once the current flowing though the live line and the neutral line is too large, the heat generated on the live line or the neutral line may cause damage to the PCB due to being deformed.
The situations mentioned above may cause significantly increased difficulty and complexity to the layout design of the PCB of the smart power extension cord, especially to the smart power extension cord having a plurality of sockets (ports). Because of this, currently available smart extension cords are commonly equipped with a single socket (port).